Paparazzi
by screwmekstew
Summary: Bella ist 23 Jahre alt und Mutter eines 4-jährigen Jungens - Mason. Mit Alice als bester Freundin, Mason's bedingungsloser Liebe und einer Kamera tut sie das, was nötig ist um zu überleben. Die Aufgabe in ihrem neuen Job bei 'Volturi Press' ist klar: Mr. Cullen auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen, ihn ablichten und die Fotos für sehr viel Geld verkaufen - sein Leben zur Hölle machen.
1. Kapitel 1

**1. Kapitel**

Ich hatte mir dieses Leben nicht freiwillig ausgesucht. Hätte ich auch nur die geringste Chance mein Leben zu ändern, so würde ich sie mit beiden Händen fest umklammern. Ich würde so lange an ihr festhalten, bis sich mein Leben in eine andere Richtung wenden würde. Aber diese Chance gab es momentan nicht. Genau das war auch der Grund weshalb ich diesen Weg eingeschlagen war. Ich war nicht stolz darauf, hatte Angst vor dem, was mir bevorstand. Dennoch müsste ich dadurch. Das einzige, was mich dazu veranlasste es zu tun, war der Funken Hoffnung in meinem tiefsten Inneren. Die Hoffnung, dass eines Tages meine Chance kommen würde.

„Du hast was gut bei mir. Wirklich. Ich bin dir so dankbar.", murmelte ich leise und seufzte. Selbst ein Lächeln bekam ich nicht mehr so ganz zustande. Das gegenüber meiner besten Freundin sollte schon wirklich etwas bedeuten.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, Bella. Ich mach das doch gerne.", erwiderte sie wiederum lächelnd und drückte mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. „Mason und ich werden eine Menge Spaß im Tierpark haben. Nicht wahr, Mason?", fragte sie.

Überrascht drehte ich mich um. Und da stand er, mein kleiner Spatz. In der einen Hand hielt er stolz seinen Rucksack, unter den anderen Arm geklemmt hatte er seinen Teddy. Er war wohl der süßeste Junge, den man sich als Sohn wünschen konnte. Mason sah zu Alice auf und nickte lächelnd. „Rawr.", machte er und kicherte leise. Schon war meine Stimmung aufgehellt und Alice und ich lachten.

„Komm her, du Tiger.", schmunzelte ich und ging in die Knie. Meine Hand streckte ich nach seinem Rucksack aus.

„Ich bin ein Löwe!", protestierte Mason trotzig. Das brachte Alice hinter uns schon wieder zum Lachen. Trotzdem kam er auf mich zu und reichte mir seinen heißgeliebten Cars-Rucksack.

„Oh, entschuldige bitte der Herr." Ich versuchte ernst zu bleiben, allerdings lauerte das Grinsen bereits in meinen Mundwinkeln. „Linker Arm.", forderte ich. Er streckte den rechten aus. „Wie merken wir uns wo links ist?", fragte ich ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Er brauchte ein bisschen bis er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner linken Hand ein L geformt hatte. „Llllllinks.", verkündete er grinsend. Als er seinen Fehler merkte, wurden seine Augen und sein Mund groß und schon versteckte er seinen offenen Mund erschrocken mit seinen Händen. „Ups.", kicherte er dann und schon streckte er seinen linken Arm aus.

Ich setzte ihm seinen Rucksack auf – linker Arm, einmal drehen, rechter Arm – und zog ihn sanft an mich heran um ihm einen Kuss auf's Haar zu drücken. „Perfekt.", grinste ich. „Jetzt bist du fertig für den Ausflug mit Tante Alice." Ich stupste seine Nase und schon wieder kicherte er leise. Er war einfach wirklich das perfekte Kind. So unglaublich fröhlich, so viel am lachen. Er war mein ein und alles. „Bussi!", forderte ich und formte mit meinen Lippen einen perfekten Kussmund. Ich brauchte gar nicht lange warten, da spürte ich zwei kleine Hände an meinen Schultern und bekam einen schönen Schmatzer. „Habt ganz viel Spaß. Und sei schön brav, ja?"

Mason nickte übertrieben doll mit dem Kopf und grinste dabei. „Ja."

„Na komm, Mason. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass die Löwen schon schlafen wenn wir da sind.", schaltete sich jetzt auch Alice ein. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass ich es hasste mich von Mason trennen zu müssen, wie schwer es mir fiel loszulassen. Wie gut, dass es ihm nicht anders zu gehen schien. Trotzdem nickte Mason wieder brav, ging zu Alice und nahm ihre Hand, die sie nach ihm ausgetreckt hatte. „Bis heute Abend, Bella."

„Tschüß, Mammi.", murmelte Mason mit diesem traurigen Unterton, den ich so sehr hasste.

„Bis nachher, Großer.", lächelte ich sanft und dann waren sie weg.

Weshalb es mir heute besonders schwerfiel Mason gehen zu lassen? Weil ich den Grund dafür so sehr hasste. Es war der erste Tag meines neuen Jobs. Und dieser Job würde meine persönliche Hölle würden, das wusste ich. Keine Ahnung wie ich mit den moralischen Aspekten zurechtkommen sollte. Es war ein Zwiespalt in mir. Einerseits brauchte ich den Job, den letzten hatte ich verloren, ich hatte bei Alice zeitweise leben müssen. Andererseits war er das Erniedrigendste, was ich jemals getan hatte. Schon jetzt wäre ich gern durch die Stadt gelaufen um mich bei so vielen Menschen im Voraus zu entschuldigen. Das Gewissen bereitete mir bereits jetzt Probleme. Wie sollte ich das bitte schaffen? Ich musste, ich musste es einfach schaffen.

Nachdem ich die Tür geschlossen hatte, ging ich die kleine Treppe hoch um nach oben zu gelangen. Ich schloss die Tür von Mason's Zimmer, anschließend ging ich direkt ins Bad. Das Beste an dem Job war wohl, dass es egal war wie ich aussah. Nun ja, relativ. Sicherlich wollte mich mein Chef nicht stinkend dort haben. Also gönnte ich mir zunächst eine Dusche, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich lang war. Meine Haare rubbelte ich anschließend halbwegs trocken oder zumindest so trocken, dass sie nicht mehr tropften. Sobald ich dann auch noch meine Zähne geputzt hatte, verschlug es mich in mein Zimmer. Ich schlüpfte in Unterwäsche, eine Jeans und ein weißes V-Neck T-Shirt. Ich dachte auch eine Sekunde lang daran eine Sonnenbrille mitzunehmen – natürlich um mich zu verstecken – für den Job war das allerdings nicht sonderlich geeignet. Kurz begutachtete ich mich im Spiegel und war der Meinung, dass es schon genügen würde. Noch erwartete man eh nichts von mir, das wusste ich. Ich war neu in der Branche, ich wusste noch nicht wie die Dinge liefen, was ich zu beachten hatte, welche Kontaktewichtig waren. Vor allem die Kontakte fehlten mir wohl.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, griff nach meiner Handtasche und ging wieder nach unten um die Küche vom Frühstück aufzuräumen. Leider schlug das aber auch nicht mehr Zeit tot, als dass ich es mir erhofft hatte. Also ging ich noch einmal in den Wohnbereich um dort Mason's Spielzeuge zu verstauen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass ich wohl – wenn ich mich jetzt auf den Weg machen würde – ein paar Minuten zu früh ankommen würde. Aber das war gut, richtig? Zu früh am ersten Tag war nicht schlecht. Zu früh sein in diesem Job war doch generell keine Eigenschaft, oder? Nein, sicher nicht. Das könnte sich bestimmt als Vorteil erweisen.

Ich machte mich verrückt. Ich machte mich mehr als verrückt. Mein Herz schlug wild in meiner Brust, meine Hände zitterten leicht und dennoch versuchte ich mir einzureden, dass es mir gut ging. Wem machte ich bitte etwas vor?

„Du schaffst das.", redete ich mir selbst Mut zu als ich meine Tasche griff und schließlich die Wohnung verließ.

Der Weg zur Agentur war nicht wirklich weit. Das Gebäude war ideal mit der U-Bahn zu erreichen, es war nur ein Block von der nächsten Station entfernt, vielleicht fünf Minuten Fußweg. Wieso ich das so genau wusste? Weil ich gerade mitzählte. Ich tat solche Dinge wenn ich nervös war. Minuten und Sekunden zählen, versuchen mir die Haltestellennamen einzuprägen, mir die Läden zu merken, die auf dem Weg lagen.

Doch das alles zögerte trotzdem nicht heraus, was mir bevorstand. Denn letztendlich trat ich in das mehrstöckige Gebäude ein. Es war.. Standard für diese Stadt, würde ich behaupten. In Los Angeles gab es Luxus, das stand außer Frage, aber der Großteil der Innenstadt bestand eben aus solchen Gebäuden. Der Anstrich bröckelte von den Wänden, das Treppengeländer rostete bereits, die meisten Türen konnten mit bloß einem Tritt geöffnet werden. Ich verstand selber nicht weshalb sich die Agentur in so einem Gebäude befand, allerdings gab es viele Firmen, die sich Wohnungen umbauten und sie so günstig nutzten. Es gab nicht viele feste Mitarbeiter, auch ich würde keiner sein. Mein Gehalt hing von meiner Arbeit ab. Für den Einstieg würde ich ein festes Gehalt beziehen, nach bereits zwei Wochen jedoch müsste ich Erfolge erzielen. Kein Verkauf, kein Geld. Man hatte mir gesagt, dass dies gute Bedingungen für eine solche Agentur waren.

Mein Kopf legte sich in den Nacken damit ich diese wunderschönen Buchstaben über der Tür lesen konnte. _Volturi Press_. Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete tief durch. Doch plötzlich ging vor mir die Tür auf, ein Mann stürmte heraus, stieß mich beinahe um und rannte die Treppen runter. „Los, los, los! Sonst sind sie weg!", schrie ihm jemand aus der umfunktionierten Wohnung hinterher. Kurz darauf erschien ein Mann an der Tür. Er wirkte jung, hatte schwarzes, glattes, schulterlanges Haar. Sein Blick war kühl, emotionslos und er war mir von Anfang an unsympathisch. Besonders als er mich anlächelte. Es wirkte falsch, machte mir Angst. Dennoch erwiderte ich das Lächeln. Er war es.

„Sie müssen Isabella sein.", hauchte er in einer Gänsehaut auslösenden Stimme.

„Bella.", verbesserte ich ihn und hätte mich dafür direkt schlagen können. Dennoch streckte er seine Hand aus und ich schüttelte sie. Er war kühl, seine Haut fast durchsichtig, erschreckend hell für L.A.. Aber was redete ich da? Ich hatte selber eine ungesund helle Haut.

„Nun gut, Bella. Mein Name ist Aro. Bitte, komm rein." Seine schmale Hand deutete in die Wohnung und hätte ich meinen Instinkten vertraut, wäre ich gerannt. Doch ich tat es nicht. Ich lächelte tapfer weiter und betrat die Wohnung.

Sie war spärlich eingerichtet, ungewöhnlich geschnitten. Es gab einen Vorraum, an dem Empfang saß eine blonde Dame, die sich sofort erhob und mich grüßte. Heidi war ihr Name. Ein kleiner Flur führte in einen größeren Raum, von welchem noch eine Tür in ein anderes Zimmer führte. Der offene Raum bestand auf drei Schreibtischen aus dunklem, massivem Holz. Hinter ihnen saßen zwei Männer und eine Frau, allesamt hatten ihren Blick auf einen Computerbildschirm gerichtet. Nicht nur ein Bildschirm. Vor ihnen standen zwei fast riesige Apple-Bildschirme. Ich versuchte meine Verwirrung zu unterdrücken, immerhin sah die Agentur von außen beinahe heruntergekommen aus. Aro führte mich durch den Raum direkt zu dem anliegenden Zimmer – sein Büro.

„Setzen Sie sich, Bella." Die Art, wie mein Name von seinen Lippen rollte, widerte mich an. Und doch setzte ich mich. „Heute ist Ihr erster Tag bei uns. Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte Aro und faltete seine Hände auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Gut." Ich versuchte zumindest stark zu wirken. „Ich bin zuversichtlich und bereit mein Bestes zu geben."

„Sehr schön.", unterbrach mich Aro. Es interessierte ihn kein Stück wie es mir ging, so viel stand fest. „Sie haben Glück. Erst gestern haben wir einen unserer Fotografen verloren. Ich möchte, dass Sie ihn ersetzen. Seine Hauptaufgabe war es, einen der wichtigsten Männer dieses Landes abzulichten. Er ist ein CEO, er wird von vielen Bodyguards umschwärmt sein. Es ist eine harte Aufgabe, Sie müssen sich gegen viele Männer und auch Frauen durchsetzen, die diesen Beruf schon seit Jahren ausüben. Denken Sie, dass Sie der Aufgabe gewachsen sind?" Seine Miene war ernst, er hatte nichts übrig für Zweifel und Unsicherheit.

„Ich habe gelernt zu kämpfen.", versicherte ich ihm.

„Exzellent.", lachte er plötzlich auf und klatschte erfreut in die Hände. „Mir gefällt ihr Enthusiasmus. Kommen Sie. Heute werden Sie von einem weiteren Fotografen der Agentur begleitet. Auch er ist für Mr. Cullen zuständig. Er wird Sie in den nächsten Tagen begleiten." Aro erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, ich tat es ihm gleich und schon führte er mich zurück in den Arbeitsbereich. In dem befand sich dann plötzlich eine vierte Person.

Der Mann sah viel zu jung aus. Vielleicht in meinem Alter. Er hatte blondes, welliges – wenn nicht sogar lockiges – Haar, einen ernsten, distanzierten Gesichtsausdruck. Und dennoch wirkte er sympathisch. Automatisch schossen Fragen durch meinen Kopf: Wieso hatte er diesen Job gewählt? Wieso ging er nicht auf's College? Wieso das alles? Aber es ging mich nichts an. Ich hatte selber meine Last zu tragen. Ich verstand, dass es manchmal keinen anderen Ausweg gab.

„Bella, das ist Jasper, einer unserer besten Fotografen. Jasper, das ist Bella."

Ein kleines, charmantes Lächeln umspielte Jasper's Lippen als er mir die Hand reichte. Ich versuchte es zu erwidern, scheiterte wohl aber kläglich an dem 'charmant' und dennoch schüttelte ich seine Hand.

„Gut, jetzt wo alles geklärt ist: Husch, husch. Mr. Cullen wartet nicht auf Sie."

Es blieb keine Zeit zum Vorstellen, Smalltalk oder sonstiges. Jasper griff seine Kamera vom Schreibtisch, meine hatte ich in der Handtasche und dann ging er voraus – geradewegs aus der Wohnung, das Treppenhaus runter und auf die Straße. Direkt vor dem Gebäude stand ein schwarzer Audi A3, den Jasper zielstrebig ansteuerte. Er öffnete für mich die Beifahrertür, ich stieg dankend ein und wenige Sekunden darauf saß Jasper neben mir.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte Jasper und sah mich von der Seite mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln an.

„So bereit, wie ich es jemals sein werde.", murmelte ich und fischte aus meiner Handtasche die Spiegelreflex.

„Gut.", grinste er, startete den Motor und sauste davon.


	2. Kapitel 2

**2. Kapitel**

Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange, lediglich fünf Minuten von der Agentur zum Chateau Marmont.

„Eddie hatte heute ein Geschäftsessen im Chateau. Wir wissen nicht genau worum es ging, sowas ist unter anderem auch unser Job – ihn mit Fragen zu belagern bis er uns irgendwann mit viel Glück mal was verrät.", erzählte Jasper als er gerade den Wagen im Halteverbot parkte. Ich fragte gar nicht erst nach, vermutlich brachen wir sowieso unzählbar viele Gesetze in nur wenigen Minuten.

„Eddie?", fragte ich verwirrt.

Doch Jasper sprang bereits aus dem Wagen, also löste auch ich schnell meinen Sicherheitsgurt, stieg aus und folgte ihm zum Hinterausgang des Hotels. Was ich dann sah, erschreckte mich zutiefst. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass möglicherweise noch zusätzlich.. so bis zu fünf Paparazzi da waren. Da hatte ich mich getäuscht. Hier standen nicht nur Jasper und ich, hier standen mindestens zwanzig weitere Paparazzi. Ja, denn ich durfte mich jetzt mit dazu zählen. Jetzt verstand ich auch ganz genau Aro's Worte: Ich müsste mich durchsetzen können. Die Männer sahen nicht so aus, als würden sie sich einen Schuss verderben lassen weil klein Bella auf den Hintern gefallen war.

„Edward Cullen.", erklärte Jasper während wir die paar Schritte noch gingen. „Ich nenn ihn nur liebevoll Eddie. Wir haben uns schon oft in die Wolle gekriegt, er hätte mir einmal fast eine verpasst. Eine Kamera hat er mir auch schon kaputt gemacht – oder besser gesagt sein Bodyguard. Das war sogar ziemliches Glück, somit musste uns der liebe Bodyguard die Kamera bezahlen. Mein armes Baby." Er seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf als würde er in Erinnerung bei seiner alten Kamera sein. „Du kennst dich mit deiner Kamera aus?", fragte Jasper hoffnungsvoll.

Ich nickte schnell. „Ja, ich.. ich denke schon. Ich hab ein paar Probeschüsse gemacht." Ich hatte sie ja noch nicht lange. Die Agentur hatte sie mir vor ein paar Tagen zukommen lassen und ich hatte ja auch noch Mason. Da konnte ich nicht stundenlang Gebrauchsanweisungen einer Nikon durchlesen.

„Gut, das reicht für den Anfang. Jetzt geht's darum, dass er überhaupt mal ins Feld deiner Linse kommt.", murmelte Jasper. „Hör zu." Plötzlich drehte er sich zu mir um. Erschrocken wich ich zurück, meine Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Tut mir leid.", lachte er leise. „Du siehst.. nicht so aus, als könntest du dich durchsetzen. Nutze den Vorteil, dräng dich zwischen die Kerle. Es sind Arschlöcher dabei. Sie wollen ja auch nur Geld kriegen."

Doch plötzlich ging es drunter und drüber. Geschreie, Blitzlichter, Fragen, Beschimpfungen, Gerüchte.. das war all das, was ich jetzt nur noch mitbekam.

„Schnell! Bella!", rief Jasper. Er war plötzlich nicht mehr zu sehen. Ich war wie geblendet von dem Blitzlicht. „Komm schon!", schrie Jasper wieder.

Und dann endlich bewegte ich mich. Ich versuchte mich zwischen die anderen Leute zu drängen, gleichzeitig die Kamera anzumachen, zu gucken wo ich hinlief um nicht zu stolpern.. Adrenalin durchströmte meinen Körper, mein Herz schlug wie verrückt, meine Hände begannen zu zittern. Dann endlich hatte ich zumindest meine Kamera an. Ich hob meinen Blick an, versuchte etwas zu sehen zwischen all den Kameras und dann sah ich ihn zwischen drei Bodyguards. Er war.. schön, unbeschreiblich schön. Ich sah nicht viel von ihm, seine Augen waren durch eine Sonnenbrille geschützt, seine Lippen presste er fest aufeinander, sodass man nur eine schmale Linie sah, seine Augenbrauen hatte er zusammengezogen, sein Kiefer war angespannt.. und trotzdem verschlug es mir die Sprache. Mehr als das sah ich nicht, ich achtete auf nichts anderes. Alles ging viel schneller, als dass ich richtig gucken konnte. In einer flüssigen Bewegung verschwand Edward Cullen in den schwarzen SUV, Paparazzi fotografierten durch die Scheibe, schmissen sich vor den Wagen, hörten nicht auf zu schreien. Und ich stand einfach nur da und.. starrte. Ich war erschrocken von dem Anblick, der sich mir hier gerade geboten hatte. Plötzlich war alles vorbei. Der Wagen arbeitete sich durch die Menschen, die Tiere, die gerade eine wilde Jagd auf den unschuldigen Mann gemacht hatten. Dann war er weg.

„Bella! In den Wagen!", schrie Jasper und schon spürte ich seine Hand an meinem Ellenbogen. Doch ich war regungslos, mein Herz wollte sich nicht beruhigen, meine Augen sich nicht entspannen. Ich zitterte noch immer, drohte jeden Moment den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. „Los! Mach schon!", wieder Jasper. Doch ich regte mich nicht. Ich hörte, dass er ungeduldig wurde. „Wenn du jetzt nicht läufst, dann fahr ich ohne dich."

Endlich löste sich die Starre, mein Blick fiel aus Jasper und der schien erleichtert, dass ich irgendwie reagierte. Schon rannten wir um die Ecke und befanden uns schneller als gedacht im Audi. Er startete den Wagen, machte eine viel zu waghalsige Wendung und raste fast ums Gebäude herum – auf der Suche nach dem SUV.

„Ich hasse diese Autos.", fluchte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Es gibt viel zu viele davon in L.A."

Meine Gedanken drehten noch immer durch. Die Bilder, die sich in meinem Kopf abspielten, erschreckten mich auf's Neue. Es war nicht nur der Anblick von Cullen gewesen, viel mehr die ganze Situation, die sich dort abgespielt hatte. Wie die Paparazzi sich auf ihn gestürzt hatten, Grenzen überschritten hatten, ihn angeschrien hatten. Meine Augen fielen zu und ich versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Das war das wohl Erschreckendste, was ich jemals in meinem Leben erlebt hatte. Es war unmenschlich, ging gegen jegliche Privatsphäre und widerlich. Ich hatte gewusst, dass es schlimm in Los Angeles war. Man bekam es doch immer wieder mit, wenn man in einer solchen Stadt lebte. Man hörte plötzlich Geschrei, sah Blitzlichter. Aber so hautnah dabei zu sein, eine von diesen Personen.

„Okay, atme tief durch. Das war nur ein kleiner Rückschlag. Eddie hat noch einen Termin heute. Wir wissen nicht wo, also müssen wir ihn verfolgen. Das wichtigste sind die Kontakte. Ich steh in Verbindung mit anderen Paparazzi. Wenn wir Infos haben, texten wir uns. Die Standorte gehen rum wie ein Feuerwerk. Also musst du schnell sein. Du darfst nicht einfach erstarren, du musst immer bereit sein zu rennen. Lass dich nicht unterkriegen.", murmelte Jasper hektisch während er den West Hollywood Boulevard entlang raste. „Du brauchst ein Foto, Bella. Egal wie schlecht. Aro will was sehen. Sonst bist du raus. Das muss schneller gehen. Mach die Kamera vorher an, richte die Linse auf ihn und drück ab.. Da ist er!" Das Tempo ging mit einem Mal runter, Jasper reihte sich ein und versuchte ihm unauffällig zu folgen.

„Das war..", setzte ich an, fand jedoch gar keine Beschreibung dafür.

Ich merkte Jasper's Blick auf mir ruhen, er schmunzelte. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich konnte selbst nach meinem dritten Tag kein einziges Foto vorweisen. Deshalb bin ich aus der ersten Agentur rausgeflogen. Aber versuch es so zu sehen: Es ist nur ein Job, so wie jeder andere auch. Die Menschen, die wir fotografieren haben ihre Privatsphäre mit ihrem Status aufgegeben und das wussten sie von Anfang an. Sie haben sich das Leben ausgesucht. Sie verdienen ihre goldenen Brötchen mit Börsenspekulation und anderen Dingen. Wir verdienen uns unsere steinharten, alten Brötchen mit Fotos von ihnen. Sie haben genug Geld, wir brauchen welches. Wenn sie uns keines geben, nehmen wir es uns. Wir müssen überleben."

Wirklich zufrieden stellten mich seine Worte jedoch auch nicht. Sie halfen mir keineswegs dabei das zu rechtfertigen, was ich hier tun sollte, musste. Doch mir blieb auch keine Zeit länger darüber nachzudenken, denn plötzlich fuhr Jasper auf den Bürgersteig, zog die Handbremse an und den Motor irgendwie absaufen. Weil ich wusste, was folgte und ich auch wusste, dass er nicht immer Rücksicht auf mich nehmen konnte, sprang ich in dem gleichen Moment wie er aus dem Auto. Ich rannte ihm einfach hinterher, nur ein paar Meter, dann blitzte es von Jasper's Kamera auf. Ich war zu langsam. Cullen sprang aus dem SUV, ein Bodyguard mit ihm, ein paar große Schritte schon betrat er den Laden. Das war doch.. Ich blinzelte verwirrt und sah in den Imbiss.

„Super.", murmelte Jasper, offenbar zufrieden mit der Arbeit. „Die Fotos hat sonst keiner, die sind ne Menge wert. Und jetzt kriegst du auch endlich eins. Fotografier ihn durch die Scheibe.. so schnell wird er schon nicht wieder abzischen."

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an, dann meine Kamera und schaltete sie ein. „Aber..", setzte ich an und blickte wieder zu Jasper. „Er ist am essen.. ich meine.."

Doch Jasper schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf. „Das ist egal, Bella. Das wird alles verkauft. Manche verkaufen sich besser, manche weniger gut. Die Presste macht aus allem irgendwas. Wir liefern ihnen lediglich die Fotos." Er nickte in Richtung Scheibe.

Ich atmete tief durch. _Okay, Bella. Du kannst das. Du brauchst das Geld also brauchst du Fotos von Edward Cullen._ Es war bloß ein schwacher Versuch mich selbst dazu zu bringen ein Foto von jemandem zu schießen, der unschuldig in einem Imbiss saß, irgendwas aß und dann zu einem Termin müsste. Ich versuchte endlich meine Gedanken beiseite zu schieben, das klappte allerdings nur mäßig. Dennoch richtete ich jetzt die Kamera auf den Laden, ich stand fast direkt an der Scheibe. Ich linste durch den Sucher und versuchte irgendwas im Laden zu sehen. Und da saß er. Die Schönheit schlechthin, die den Mund einer jeden Frau austrocknen ließ. Er saß einfach nur da, wartete auf seine Bestellung, nippte an seiner Coke. Mein Herz begann erneut wild zu schlagen, mein Finger auf dem Auslöser zu zittern.

„Einfach klicken, Bella. Danach wird's leichter.", murmelte Jasper, der offenbar sein Auge auf mich gerichtet hatte.

Und dann tat ich es. Ich drückte den Auslöser und erstarrte, erschrocken von mir selbst. Ich lehnte mich leicht zurück, mein Herz schien auszusetzen oder so schnell zu schlagen, dass ich es bereits nicht mehr wahrnehmen konnte. Ich konnte nicht beschreiben was in diesem Moment in mir vorging aber ich fühlte mich.. furchtbar, wirklich schlecht. Ich hatte ein Foto von jemandem gemacht um es zu verkaufen. Und dieser Mensch dort drinnen konnte rein gar nichts dagegen unternehmen. Die Kamera verschwand von meinem Auge, ich war wie gelähmt. Ich starrte einfach nur in den Imbiss und tat nichts.

„Bella.", murmelte Jasper. „Dieser Kerl ist jetzt dein Leben. Du bekommst nachher ein Smartphone, du wirst alle Social Networks nach ihm durchsuchen müssen, Kontakte knüpfen, ihn auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen. Alles wird sich um ihn drehen, du wirst sein Leben bald besser kennen als er selbst." Ich hörte ihm gar nicht richtig zu. Ich hörte nur noch wie er genervt seufzte, dann nahm er mir die Kamera aus der Hand, richtete sie auf Edward und schoss undzählige Fotos, eine ganze Serie – nur von ihm am Essen, Trinken, Reden..

Als plötzlich die Tür des Ladens aufging, zuckte ich überrascht zusammen und sah mit geweiteten Augen zu Tür. Heraus kam Mr. Cullen's Bodyguard, der alles andere als erfreut aussah und es eindeutig auf uns abgesehen hatte.

„Ignorieren und weitermachen.", murmelte Jasper leise und ich wusste, dass die Worte für mich bestimmt waren. Ich wandte also schnell meinen Blick ab, versuchte so zutun als würde ich das hier schon immer machen, mich mit dem Beruf und dem Ärger auskennen. Auch Jasper ließ sich nicht beirren, er schoss weiterhin Fotos von Cullen.

„Ihr habt die Wahl: Abhauen oder Polizei.", hörte ich die Stimme des Bodyguards und schon lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter. Jasper machte einfach weiter und ich starrte bloß Jasper an. „Whitlock, du kennst die Spielregeln." Jetzt war ich verwirrt. Doch dem noch nicht genug. Der Bodyguard zückte tatsächlich sein Handy aus der Brusttasche, tippte und wählte schließlich.

„Rückzug.", murmelte Jasper, fasste mich wieder am Ellenboden und zog mich vom Imbiss weg. Beim Auto angekommen drückte er mir meine Kamera in die Hand und ging um den Wagen herum. Ich stieg wortlos ein und.. saß schließlich einfach nur da.

Ich hatte an diesem Tag kein weiteres Foto von Mr. Cullen geschossen. Jasper war den Rückzug angetreten. Er hatte mir erzählt, dass der Bodyguard diesbezüglich keine Späße machte. Die Polizei und auch der Bodyguard – er hatte ich liebevoll Grizzly getauft – kannten seinen Audi und nicht nur das. Er sei bereits zweimal hinter Gittern für zumindest ein paar Stunden gelandet. Wir waren zurück zur Agentur gefahren, dort hatte ich von Aro ein Macbook Pro sowie ein iPhone erhalten. Beides zum Zwecke der Arbeit. Die Fotos sollte ich auf den Laptop laden, auf dem Server von _Volturi Press _hochladen und jegliche Details dazu angeben. Allerdings machte mich schon allein der Gedanke krank. Dieser Tag war.. anstrengend gewesen. Mein Mason konnte ein wahrer Fulltimejob sein, manchmal laugte er mich wirklich aus. Doch er war rein gar nichts gegen diesen Tag. Ich wusste nicht was genau mich an ihm so fertig gemacht hatte. Vielleicht war es der Anblick der einen Person, die von über zwanzig Personen umlagert worden war – der einzige Schutz waren seine Bodyguards gewesen. Es waren wohl genau diese Bilder in meinem Kopf, die mich noch immer nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen.

Ich öffnete die Tür zu meiner Wohnung, schloss die Tür wieder hinter mir und warf den Schlüssel achtlos in die Schale auf dem Beistelltisch. Mein Weg führte mich auf direktem Weg in die Küche, denn trotz dass es mitten unter der Woche war und mich manche Menschen dafür verurteilen mochten, brauchte ich jetzt einfach ein Glas Wein. Alice und Mason würden sicherlich noch etwas im Park bleiben, also würde das eine Glas sowieso keine weiteren Probleme bereiten. Die Sachen, die Aro mir mitgegeben hatte, legte ich auf den Küchentisch und schon holte ich mir aus dem Schrank ein Weinglas. Ich wusste auch, dass heute noch einiges an Arbeit auf mich zukommen würde. Vielleicht wollte ich auch ausgerechnet deshalb etwas trinken. Verdrängungsarbeit leisten. Das würde sowieso nicht lange halten, immerhin wollte sich Jasper noch bei mir melden wie genau es denn morgen ablaufen würde. Sobald ich mein Glas etwas gefüllt hatte, griff ich mir dann doch wieder die Sachen vom Küchentisch und ging lieber rüber ins Wohnzimmer. Das Beste war wohl jetzt einfach, wenn ich mir eine Weile ablenkte von dem, was passiert war, ein bisschen aus der Realität verschwand und später, wenn ich Mason ins Bett gebracht hatte, wieder aus meiner kleinen Wolke auftauchte. Das klang doch nach einem super Plan, oder nicht?

Doch die Zeit war nicht auf meiner Seite. Ich hatte gerade mein Glas geleert, da klingelte es an der Tür. Sofort sprang ich von der Couch auf, lief den Flur entlang und öffnete die Tür. Was mich erwartete? Eine schmunzelnde Alice mit einem friedlich schlafenden Mason auf ihren Armen. Ich lachte leise und nahm ihn ihr vorsichtig ab. Der Kleine wurde auch nicht mehr leichter, das stand mal fest. „Komm rein.", formte ich mit den Lippen – genau das tat Alice dann auch. Ich hingegen lief mir Mason auf den Armen die kleine Treppe hoch direkt in sein Zimmer. Ich erinnerte mich noch immer ganz genau daran, dass ich immer aufgewacht war, wenn meine Mum mich durch die Gegend getragen hatte. Nicht so Mason. Er schlummerte friedlich weiter. Das einzige Mal, dass er mal ein wenig Regung zeigte war, als ich ihn von seinen Klamotten befreite und ihm etwas umständlich seinen Schlafanzug anzog. Nachdem ich ihn zugedeckt, einen Kuss auf seine Stirn gehaucht und das Rollo heruntergelassen hatte, verließ ich sein Zimmer wieder, lehnte die Tür an damit er doch ein bisschen Licht im Zimmer hatte – falls er denn aufwachen sollte – und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Genau dort wartete auch schon Alice mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand.

„Wie war euer Tag?", fragte ich und ließ mich mit einem schön ausgiebigen Seufzen auf der Couch nieder.

„Du hast so einen Goldschatz! Wirklich Bella, du kannst dich glücklich schätzen." Leise lachend nahm sie einen Schluck von dem Wein. „Es war wirklich schön. Er hat gar nicht rumgejammert, nur als er Hunger bekommen hat und wir noch zu weit von den ganzen Buden weg waren.", erzählte sie schmunzelnd, fuhr aber auch schon direkt vor. „Ich glaube dein Kleiner braucht einen Stofflöwen. Er hat sich in den großen, starken Papa im Park verliebt. Also wunder dich nicht wenn er dich morgen früh mit Gebrüll aufweckt. Aber wie war dein Tag? Erzähl mir aus dem Leben einer echten Paparazzi-Braut." Ein Grinsen lag auf ihren Lippen.

Nur leider spiegelte das so gar nicht meine Stimmung wieder. Ich seufzte leise, fuhr mit einer Hand durch meine etwas widerspenstigen Haare und zog meine Beine in einen Schneidersitz. „Anstrengend, angsteinflößend, ziemlich erschreckend und insgesamt einfach nur schockierend.", fasste ich alles meiner Meinung nach ziemlich gut zusammen.

Alice hingegen schien das nicht ganz zufriedenzustellen. Ihre Stirn war gerunzelt, ihre Augen strahlen Neugierde aus. „So schlimm? Wirklich?", fragte sie etwas ungläubig.

„Na ja.. ja.", murmelte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Fang doch einfach mal beim Anfang an.", schlug sie mir lächelnd vor.

Genau das tat ich dann auch. Ich erzählte am meisten wohl vom Anfang und von Aro, weil dieser Mann mir einfach unsympathisch war. Er passte allerdings ziemlich gut in die Branche rein, immerhin schätzte ich ihn ziemlich skrupellos vor. Sicherlich würde er alles dafür tun, dass das Budget stimmte. Selbst wenn er dafür seine Marionetten in ein Haus einbrechen lassen würde damit diese wiederum Bilder von Stars beim Sex oder so schossen. Dann war das zweitwichtigste Thema wohl – es war leider nicht zu leugnen – Edward Cullen. Zu meiner Überraschung kannte Alice ihn sogar. Nein, eigentlich überraschte es sie mehr, dass ich ihn nicht kannte.

Edward Cullen, CEO einen millionenschweren Firma, 26 Jahre alt, neuerdings Vater aber Single. Er zählte zu den mächtigsten Bachelors Amerikas, soll laut Presse unzählige berühmte Frauen bereits verführt und immer eine atemberaubend schöne Frau bei öffentlichen Veranstaltungen an seiner Seite haben. Seit heute wusste ich wohl, dass dieses ‚laut Presse' eigentlich bedeutete, dass man gar nichts über sein Liebesleben wusste und ihn vielleicht mal mit einer Frau abgelichtet hatte – mehr nicht. Das war allerdings die Art von Tratsch, die mich so gar nicht interessierte. Man brauchte sich ihn nur ansehen und schon wusste man, dass er umschwärmt sein musste. Ein Blick und alle Frauen würden sich die Kleider vom Leib reißen. Zumindest stellte ich es mir bei diesem Aussehen so vor.

Mehr wusste Alice allerdings auch nicht. Sie blieb lediglich eine dreiviertel Stunde, ich musste sie regelrecht rauswerfen. Denn ich kannte mich. Wenn ich einmal anfing mit ihr zu Plappern, dann hörte das einfach für die nächsten Stunden nicht mehr auf. Da ich aber noch so einiges an Arbeit hatte, die auf mich wartete, musste ich ja irgendwann man den Schlussstrich ziehen. Das hatte ich somit getan.

Ich freute mich nicht auf das, was ich jetzt zu erledigen hatte. Doch es war mein neuer Job und ich wusste, dass ich mich damit zu arrangieren hatte – ob ich wollte oder nicht, ob es mir gefiel oder nicht. Ich trug nicht nur die Verantwortung für mein eigenes Leben, sondern auch noch die für das Leben meines Sonnenscheins.

Mit dem Laptop auf dem Schoß und dem Smartphone in der Hand gab ich mich letztendlich also dem neuen Lebensabschnitt, welcher den Titel „Edward Cullen ist jetzt dein Leben" trug, hin.


End file.
